Talk:Episode 492
Subbed? How long do episodes usually take to get subbed? FUNimation didn't post this for their simulcast, so I'm forced to switch to fansubs. How long does it take for them to sub it? Uknownada 00:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Is this a TV Special ?... Hello, I just checked AniDB, which is a site that I trust, an I saw that this is considered a TV Special and not episode 492. Here's the link: http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=8304. Also I checked the One Piece anime category on AniDB and it states that episoee 492 will air on the 10th of April. Link: http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=69 I'd appreciate it if someone clarified this for me... Since not even FUNimation is posting it, I believe this IS a TV special. And your link right there seems to be more evidence that it is. Uknownada 21:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I think this should be changed from episode 492 to TV Special 5 or something like that, as I saw from the links posted above that the real episode 492 will be aired this week. And I doubt that AniDB got it wrong since they get their info from official sources or so I've heard. Anybody know where I can watch it?(subbed) animedb.net is confusing Panda 19:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) This now subbed. Animecrazy and WatchOP have it. Pretty good. Uknownada 22:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Back to the topic on the TV special thing, I'm kind of hoping when FUNimation posts the next episode, it'll be titled "493". If not, there's gonna be A LOT of controversy and confusion! Uknownada 02:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah, this week's one will be #492. This was clearly a special, I mean, how many regular episodes are 45 minutes long? Uraby210 18:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It appears to be a special. If someone would please take the liberty and move it to Toriko Crossover Special as well as change it on the navigation template that would be much appreciated. 18:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) This is the second part of the Toriko X One Piece special. The first part of it is episode 01 of Toriko and each of the two parts last half of the 48 minutes special , meaning that each of them has about 24 minutes. It may sound strange but this IS, in fact episode 492 as stated by the Official japanese One Piece website. Oh,and even AniDB deleted the page that was dedicate to the crossover. Shinji pl 19:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Could you put some links on here to those pages, please? It's not that I don't believe you, I just want to see it for myself. Thanks. 19:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, first of all, I'll show you a link on the official One Piece japanese website: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/episode/summary/492/ As you can see it is a summary of the latest episode 492 (you can see the episode number and the date it aired at the top of the page) and by looking at he pictures or using google translate on the text description you'll see that it is the Toriko crossover. As a side note, if you go on AniDB's One Piece page here: http://anidb.net/perl-bin/animedb.pl?show=anime&aid=69 and scroll down the page, you'll see that the crossover is considered episode 492. I hope I was helpful. Shinji pl 20:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, that makes no sense at all. The crossover episode was 48 minutes on its own, Toriko Episode #1 aired a week ago and was another 24 minutes, and it certainly wasn't part of this special episode. Oh wait, by "Toriko X One Piece special", do you mean "special event" rather than "special episode of One Piece"? If so, then things become a lot clearer. Episode #1 of Toriko, Episode #492 of One Piece and this special episode are three different things, two of which were part of one special TV event. Uraby210 20:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll explain: the 48 minutes crossover (and by crossover I mean special TV event) that aired last week on April the 3rd is made of two parts: the first part is called "Arrival on Gourmet Island! The Gourmet Hunter Toriko Appears!" which is considered the first episode of Toriko and is 24 minutes long (I'll even give a link to the official Toriko site: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/toriko/episode/summary/ which is the summary of the first episode and you can see from the episode title that it's episode 1 - you can google translate it) and the second part called "The Strongest Tag-Team! Luffy and Toriko's Hard Struggle" which is One Piece episode 492 (I already posted a link on the official One Piece website earlier). And there are no three different things, there are TWO episodes, each 24 minutes long that were broadcasted as a part of a 48 minute special event. Shinji pl 21:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I guess that makes sense. Still, I hope FUNimation doesn't call their next simulcast episode "492". Just something like that might cause controversy. Unless OP gets a new series when it gets to the timeskip like Dragonball and Naruto did, people will be confused for a while. Uknownada 22:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sould We Rename This Page? At the moment the page refers to both the Torkio and One Piece episodes (The Torkio episode being the opening half, ending with the cliffhanger of Nami and Komatsu's kidnapping) of the special without making a distinction between the two; the infobox only refers to the One Piece episode, the page is titled 'Episode 492' and the plot section summarizes both the Torko and One Piece episodes. This could be misleading, as it implies that the entire hour-long special is just One Piece episode 492. As Toriko episode 1 doesn't need its own article, I propose we rename 'Episode 492' to 'One Piece X Toriko Collaboration Special', create separate plot/infobox sections for each of the two episodes, and redirect 'Episode 492' to the new title. Naturally this would apply to the other two crossovers too. This seems more accurate, and less misleading, way of writing/titling the article to me. LostTL (talk) 21:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC)